


King of Imprisonment

by Sarah-Mae (Sabbysabu)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabbysabu/pseuds/Sarah-Mae
Summary: Warning: Magi spoilers, a small bit of non-con at the beginning, heavily implied bondage kinkPlease don't read if you're uncomfortable with any of the warnings. Thank you.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	King of Imprisonment

For the worst of criminals, life was made hell for them in Sindria prison. Sindria's former ruler, Sinbad, was submitted here for his crime of trying to make the world commit suicide for his crazy plan of rewriting the Rukh.

He was in an old fashioned cell. Cold gray stone walls, metal bars and a lack of insulation due to the prison being built underground. Sinbad was accessorized with only a chained collar, armlets, anklets and a thin pair of pants. His long hair was going ragged from the poor treatment.

A ray of hope had come for the imprisoned man... Or so he thought. Ja'far had come to see his former king - the former friend he trusted. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Sin..." Ja'far said quietly while scowling. 

"...Ja... Ja'far..." Sinbad slowly replied, struggling to speak due to dehydration and other reasons to do with the way he had been treated.

Ja'far took the key and went in. A small smile was on Sinbad's face until he noticed that Ja'far had locked it once he was inside. His emotionless tortured portrait was back again. Ja'far smirked wildly at the malnourished dirty purple haired criminal. 

"Happy to have you back, asshole." Ja'far poked fun at the former king while lubing up, pulling Sinbad's pants down (which he had no way to stop due to being fully restrained) and sticking his dick into Sinbad's hole. "Feels as good as it used to... No, it's better now that I'm getting to do it instead." Ja'far said, implying that him and Sinbad had sex in the past consensually. 

Sinbad wearily moaned out.

"I... I'm... so... sorry..." Sinbad tried to apologize.

Ja'far ignored his apology and kept going out of frustration. He went faster plus deeper. He also began masturbating Sinbad's large member. Sinbad seemed turned on by it but didn't have the strength to cum.

Every once in a while, a different member of Sindria's trusted staff was made to check on the prison. It was Yamuraiha's turn. She unfortunately immediately saw what was going on in the most concerning cell.

"Ja'far, what are you doing...?" Yamuraiha asked.

"Teaching Sin a lesson for fucking with everyone the way he did!" Ja'far replied angrily, cumming in Sinbad's ass, leaving it like that and getting dressed. He refused to even clothe his old friend back up. He stormed off.

Yamuraiha went into the cell which Ja'far had forgotten to lock out of bad temper and cleaned Sinbad up a little. As much as she was allowed to.

"...I ...Tried apologi...zing... t-to... h-him..." Sinbad told Yamuraiha shakily. 

"Maybe he needs some time first? You're his best friend. He's probably struggling to forgive after you tried making him and everyone else commit suicide." Yamuraiha explained. "I'll try getting the higher-ups to stop him from doing THAT again, though. It wasn't acceptable." She continued.

"...Yeah..." Sinbad replied wearily. He barely remembered trying to rewrite the Rukh. The second presence in his body had left him. He fell fast asleep due to exhaustion. 

He was surprised to be awoken to Ja'far in the morning but didn't feel happy about it if his old friend was still mad at him. Yamuraiha came down quickly after realizing where he had gone to restrain him.

"You can speak to Sinbad, Ja'far, but don't try what you did yesterday again. He doesn't have the strength and might end up dying from exhaustion-"

"I don't fucking care!" Ja'far yelled at Yamuraiha trying to break free from her restraint. 

"If you didn't care you wouldn't keep coming back..." "Calm down." Yamuraiha finished what she was saying. She held on to Ja'far tighter so he couldn't try accessing the cell.

Sinbad's tired face had been looking at Ja'far the whole time. He wouldn't speak in case it winded him up any further. Instead, he waited for Ja'far's words to him. He didn't care how harsh they were. Sinbad just wanted to hear Ja'far speak to him while he couldn't attempt any appropriate acts.

"Sin, why did you try rewriting everyone's Rukh?" Ja'far was still trying to squirm out of Yamuraiha's grasp.

"...."

"...I... I...."

"....Don't... re.... r-rem.. ember..." Muttered Sinbad.

"Bullshit!" Yelled Ja'far.

"N...No..." He looked hurt by Ja'far claiming he was lying.

Ja'far stopped as soon as Sinbad made that hurt face. He didn't try squirming out of restraint either. His face only came up with shock.

Sinbad was telling the truth. Ja'far knew that was what that face meant. It was surprising to Yamuraiha when Ja'far begun crying.

"L... Let h-him go, Yamu..." Sinbad stuttered.

Yamuraiha let him go. She was a bit worried at first when he made the unlocking action but relieved when he relocked and hugged his old friend while letting all his emotions out.

"Sin... What happened?" He asked while sobbing on his friends shoulder which was covered with matted purple hair.

"...Th....e ....The other pre... sence.. is... is... g-gone..." Sinbad replied. He fell asleep after replying.

"Other presence...?" Ja'far said quietly to himself. He looked over to Yamuraiha to see if she understood. She shook her head. 

Ja'far kept there snuggling Sinbad for a while until the prison guards told him it was time to leave.

The day after, in the palace of Sindria, Yamuraiha checked on Ja'far. He was pacing about and weirdly not getting work done. He wasn't acting like his usual self. The scroll pile he was supposed to be accounting hadn't been touched since the day before yesterday. 

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." Ja'far replied in a depressed tone. Anyone who heard could tell he was lying.

Ja'far left work early but instead of heading to the prison to visit Sinbad he headed to his room. It was big due to being one of the palace's many rooms. The bed covers were cream and white much like Sindria's work attire. He held on to a purple fabric on his pillows (he sprayed it with one of Sinbad's fragrances that was left behind), digging his nose into it and lost consciousness from stress. 

In the morning, Ja'far was surprised to hear the noise of heavy chains near his room. A once muscular now although still big and broad - skinny from malnourishment and with long purple messy hair. A man he knew really well stood by his door. Yamuraiha explained before he could draw a word out of his mouth:

"Ja'far, the higher-ups are letting Sinbad 'free' on the circumstances that these chains, armlets and anklets aren't removed. He has to be returned to the prison every night too. He also must be tied to a surface so he can't escape. Okay?" She didn't look at her happiest describing the rules to him. She knew Ja'far wanted his friend to be free rather than treated like this but the higher-ups needed to make sure their most hard-working worker was still going his job. It was making the others lag behind.

Ja'far nodded sadly. He got hold of Sinbad's chains and took him to work.

"Is it bring your pet to work day...?" Gossiped on of the Sindria workers who was staring at Ja'far leading Sinbad to his desk like a dog. He brought another chair over for Sinbad to sit down. He got on with the work he hadn't done.

"Y... You..." Sinbad stuttered. Ja'far shushed him with his finger.

"I need to catch up with this, Sin. Talk later." Ja'far told him. He was so beaten up from being a prisoner that rather than his normal teasing he did as Ja'far told him to.

When Ja'far decided to take a break, he decided he needed to get washed. Sinbad got in the bath first out of desperation for a proper wash.

"Oi, you need to take those pants off... You're lucky I'm even allowed to wash you like this." Ja'far scolded while tying Sinbad's chains to a thin pillar that was in the bathroom. 

Ja'far removed Sinbad's pants, got unchanged himself and sat on the opposite side of Sinbad. He begun running the water while they were both sat down. The tub was decently sized and not too small for two people. Once the water was high enough up for the both of them, Ja'far got the shampoo and went in-between Sinbad's legs. He began to work the shampoo into the long purple hair from top to bottom. He hoped the matting could be fixed from being cared for because it once was beautiful and silky. Ja'far caressed out the shampoo with water then applied conditioner. While he was washing out the conditioner, Sinbad's stomach rumbled loudly.

"S...S-so hungry..." Sinbad told Ja'far with a flinch, expecting to be punished for complaining about hunger.

"It's okay, Sin. Once I've finished washing you and myself, we'll get food." Ja'far reassured with a small smile.

Sinbad sighed in relief. Ja'far continued to wash him and washed himself afterwards. Once finished, he dressed Sinbad up in better clothing than just a pair of pants. It was just a simple robe but better than being shirtless. Especially when you looked like a malnourished slave. Ja'far drained out the water and untied the chain from the pillar.

It was lunch-time. Sinbad's chains were now tied to the table leg although no-one expected him to even bother trying to escape in his current state. Ja'far brought back two dishes of food. Sinbad's food was more suitable to someone who hadn't eaten properly in a long time because he didn't want to deal with Sinbad getting ill currently. Sinbad scoffed his food really quickly. He was relieved he could finally eat something edible.

Once the lunch break was over, Ja'far went back to work for the day.

At the end of that day, he hugged Sinbad and returned him to the guards. He sighed hearing what they had to say as he was about to head back.

"Looks like you've been treated well, huh? Won't last for long when the higher-ups change their mind because he's nurturing you too much."

"Yeah, purple haired gay boy. You won't be living in luxury for much longer."

They both laughed. Ja'far could tell from the lack of a reply that it was these guards who had made his precious friend so timid of even speaking. He grew a strong distaste for them after hearing their foul words. He had a hard time sleeping that night due to the rage that dwelled inside him.

Morning slowly came. There wasn't much difference to today either except for Sinbad being slightly more lively.

"Ja'far... Will I be free anytime soon?" He asked while in the freckled-face white haired man's room.

Ja'far frowned. "...I want you to be but the rest of Sindria doesn't share that opinion." 

"Thank you for treating me nicely. I barely remember what happened but am sure it was really unforgiveable yet you still bathe and feed me." Sinbad said gratuitously. 

"I can't abandon you if you're telling the truth..."   
"I love you, Sin."

Sinbad's eyes teared up. He felt his heart burn a bit from hearing something so sweet. He hadn't heard any compliments in a long time. Ja'far hugged him tight. He hugged back. Ja'far was surprised when he felt a hand squeezing his butt.

"Oi, Sin..." He said, blushing heavily.

Sinbad smirked while putting a hand up the cream-coloured robe. He got hold of the regular sized member. Ja'far moaned out. "Payback." Sinbad whispered into Ja'far's ear while masturbating the other man's penis. He was a moaning mess and soon came from Sinbad's big hands wrapped around his penis.

"Sin, put your dick inside me... Like you used to... Please... I've missed it so much." Ja'far pleaded in-between turned on panting. He heard the sound of heavy chains behind him.

"In I go~"

Sinbad used Ja'far's cum as lube and put his large member into the other man's ass. He was already wide; most likely from playing with himself while lonely.

Sinbad thrust in and out of Ja'far's ass. The chains made more noise than the bed creaking. Ja'far didn't want to admit it but it was more than mildly turning on. It brought out his sadistic side a little.

"Sin, go faster!"

Sinbad went faster. He begun moaning along with Ja'far who had been noisy the whole time.

"Ja'far, I'm cumming!" Sinbad almost shouted. It was good that due to the size of Sindria's chambers, they were pretty much-sound proof.

"Me too..." 

They both came. Ja'far got into a doggy position for Sinbad to clean out his ass of the cum inside. Sinbad licked it out.

"Sin!" Ja'far was about to tell him to stop being so embarrassing but it felt really good.

"Mm... Never-mind."

The day after, Ja'far and Sinbad had snuck out of Sindria. He was fed up of having to treat his friend... No, his lover, as if he was a slave. It was time to find a new home. One where Sinbad could be accepted. They were going to find that land no matter what...

The End.


End file.
